Sweet Dreams
by ShadowLaou
Summary: A series of lemon-filled dreams had by the Hannah Montana characters. May contain offensive material of all sorts, so just follow the "don't like, don't read" policy. Major lemon warning, as if that wasn't obvious already. R&R plz


_==I do not own _Hannah Montana _or any characters from it. BTW, this story is about fictional characters; not the people who portray them. Heck, it's about fictional characters in the dreams of the fictional characters themselves. I do not mean to make perverted scenes about the actors, only the characters they play. Enjoy.==_

**Miley's Dream**

"Hope you all enjoyed the show! You've been a great audience! Good night, everybody!" Hannah walked backstage to wind down after a big show. She had been singing for at least three hours and was welcoming the time of relaxation. Looking up, she saw her best friends, 'Lola Luftnagle' and 'Mike Standley III', waving her over to them. Hannah hurried over to them and they talked a bit about her performance.

"Well guys," Hannah said after a short time chatting with her friends, "I'm gonna go take a break in my dressing room." She began to walk away from the others in the direction of the room. She moved very slowly and somewhat dramatically, as if she were waiting for something. Lola ran over to Hannah's side and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"You want some company in there, Ms. Montana?" she asked playfully. Mike also walked up and stood behind the girls.

"Well, if you two are offering," Hannah replied. The three teens entered the dressing room and the door was closed behind them.

Once the door had been locked, everyone got busy removing wigs and small articles of clothing. Miley freed her brown hair from beneath her blonde wig. Oliver removed his cap and false goatee. Lilly brushed out her long, blonde hair with her hand after removing her bright purple wig.

Then even more came off. Miley started taking off her Hannah Montana outfit; first the jacket, then she began undoing her pants. She then lifted off her shirt, revealing that she had not worn a bra that night. She stood in the center of the room, wearing nothing but her panties. She looked over at her friends, a clearly horny look on her face, as they too began taking off their clothes.

Oliver's bare chest may not have been incredibly muscular, but it was an enjoyable sight to Miley nonetheless. As he pulled his jeans down, she could see a large bulge between his legs. When the boxers came down, the boy's continually hardening penis sprang forth, pointing nearly straight at Miley.

Lilly already had her pants and underpants laying on the floor. Her clean slit looked beautiful as it was displayed in plain sight. She reached up the back of her shirt and unfastened her bra, letting it drop from under the garment onto the floor. Then she crossed her arms and grabbed onto the bottom of her shirt. She pulled it up and over her head, threw it onto the pile of other clothes, and flipped her hair out of her face. Her nicely developed and perky breasts bounced slightly as she walked over to Miley along with Oliver.

Miley grabbed both of her friends' arms and pulled them over to the small couch on the other side of the room. She sat down in the middle as Lilly and Oliver took a seat on either side of her. Miley turned her head to Oliver and looked over his features. They both then closed their eyes and leaned in, placing their lips together. Miley opened her mouth and allowed Oliver's tongue access. The two teens moved their tongues around each other's mouths as Oliver grabbed one of Miley's breasts. After a few moments, the two separated and Miley turned her attention to her best friend on her right. A few short seconds were spent with the two staring into each other's eyes before they also leaned closer and their mouths connected. Lilly immediately forced her way into the pop star's mouth and they both swirled their tongues around. Miley loved the taste of Lilly's mouth much more than Oliver's and reached her hand behind the blonde's head to hold her in place. Lilly also moved her hand – into Miley's remaining article of clothing where her fingers got right to work. The stimulation from Oliver massaging her breasts and Lilly playing with her pussy was getting Miley ready to move on.

The two girls pulled their faces away from each other. Lilly got off the couch and kneeled in front of Miley. Miley lifted herself off her seat a little to allow her friend to pull down her panties. Once the inhibiting undergarment was out of the way, Miley spread her legs wide open. Lilly moved her head in closer and took in her best friend's scent before spreading Miley open with her fingers and inserting her tongue between a new set of lips. Extreme pleasure flashed through Miley's body as Lilly worked her mouth.

Meanwhile, Oliver was adjusting his position on the couch, his eyes affixed to the sight of the cute blonde eating out the hot brunette sitting next to him. His penis was incredibly hard and ready to get a workout. He got onto his knees, still on the couch, and turned to Miley. As Miley reveled in the intense feelings Lilly's actions were inducing, Oliver's large rod caught her attention. She turned her head to face it and grabbed hold of it with her hand. She could feel the stiffness of the cock as it throbbed in her grip. She stroked the dick a few times before placing the tip of it in her mouth. Miley's tongue feverishly moved around the shaft as she slid her lips up and down its length. Oliver moaned in his enjoyment of the act.

Miley fondled her own breasts and pinched her nipples as she continued to suck on Oliver's large cock while Lilly kept her tongue going down below. She could feel herself getting closer to her climax, but she wasn't about to be done so soon. She let the penis go free of her mouth, to Oliver's slight dismay. She licked her lips clean of the slight accumulation of fluids as she pushed Lilly's head away from her crotch. The blonde pulled her fingers out of her own opening and stood, ready for the next part.

Miley turned so she was facing Oliver, and laid down on the couch. She reached down and used her fingers to open herself to him. At the same time, Lilly moved to the other end of the couch and crawled onto it, positioning herself over Miley's head. She placed a leg on each side of the girl and sat down, though kneeling slightly to prevent crushing her friend. Her soaking wet slit hovered a few inches above Miley's face. Miley tilted her chin up and opened her mouth, letting her tongue flick out to get a quick taste of Lilly's juices. Oliver then inserted himself into the young pop star's pussy, shoving his manhood in as far as it would go before pulling it back out. A loud moan of intense pleasure came from Miley's lips as he picked up speed. Lilly greatly enjoyed the sound of that moan. She found herself becoming even hotter than before, and she could not stop her hands from moving all over her own beautiful boobs.

After the initial feelings Oliver's cock brought upon her had begun to subside a little, Miley returned to licking Lilly. She slid the tip of her tongue all along the slit, cleaning up what had leaked out. Miley tried to reach her tongue in further, but it wasn't quite long enough. So she lifted her hands up between her friend's legs and inserted a few fingers into the opening. Lilly panted harder as her head was flooded with good feelings. Miley made sure to catch the fluids dripping from the blonde in her mouth, licking her lips every now and then.

Oliver was getting close to his breaking point. He watched as Miley's fingers dug into Lilly's hole and got hot. He observed Lilly's mature breasts bounce as she arced her back in pleasure and got even hotter. He was inserting and withdrawing his shaft in and out of Miley so fast now that he felt his hips might break down any moment. He plowed into her one last time with more passion than ever and finally unleashed his built up load into her body.

Miley shouted with pleasure as the warm sensation filled her. It was quite a lot, but she took it all in and never asked him to pull out. When his powerful ejaculation had finished, Oliver finally removed his now-limp dick from Miley's soaked vagina. Lilly carefully got up off the couch and Miley sat upright again. She briefly stuck her index finger into herself and then raised it to her lips, sucking off the blend of hers and Oliver's juices. Miley was ready for more now, and so was Lilly. Oliver moved off the seat and allowed the girl to take his place. She spread Miley's legs open wide again and moved in to insert her cock into the young pop star. ...Wait, her what?

Miley opened her eyes and sat up quickly. She looked around her room with wild eyes as she recalled the dream she had just experienced. Looking at the empty glass on her bedside table, the only thing she said was, "I _really_ need to stop with the Loco Cocoa before bed." She then reached under the covers to finish what the dream had started.


End file.
